Revenge
by Tenshi3
Summary: Demona,Beryl's daughter,has come to Earth to avenge her mother!She raises back the generals and orders them to kidnap the Inner Senshis!What will happen to the senshis?And why is Seiya back?
1. Default Chapter

Heys,this is mah first fic ever,so don't expect this to be really good.but,don't click the back button!plz,read mah story and review!!!I want at least 5 reviews to continue this story!  
  
DISCLAIMER:if I did own Sailor Moon,then I would be very rich and not using this cheap computer!^^;;;;;  
  
Demona was looking into her dead mother's past.She found out that her mother was in love with a man named Endymion and that she had four generals.  
  
"Those generals can be very useful to me",said Demona as a dark power consumed her.Four shadows appeared and transformed into four men.One had long platinum silver hair with icy blue-gray eyes.Another had long curly blonde hair tied into a low ponytail and green eyes.Another had long wavy auburn hair and ocean-blue eyes.  
  
The last one had short,cropped blonde hair and cerulean eyes.They all bowed down to her."I am Kunzite",said the platinum-silver haired man."I am Zoicite",said the long, blonde haired man."I am Nephrite",said the auburn- haired man."And I am Jadeite",said the blonde-haired man.Demona smirked."Excellent".  
  
  
  
I know,it's really short,but I've gone a bit brain-dead now.^^;;;  
  
Please click on the review button…..now! ^^-Tenshi 


	2. Read Me

Heyz,ok,to give a lido info bout the story:  
  
Demona:Back on Earth not only to avenge her mom,but to find her object of affection back in Silver Millenium (who is a prince whom I will mention in later chapters).  
  
Tsuki Tarento:A new sailor scout (Sailor Angel),although been with the scouts for 2 years now.16 years old (scouts'll be 18),with waist-length black hair with blue highlights and silver eyes.Was Princess Tenshi (not me!^^;;;) in the Silver Millenium.  
  
Remember,at least 5 reviews before I continue with the story!!!And it's not a Seiya/Usagi/Serena fic,sorrie ppz!!!TT;;;  
  
-Tenshi 


	3. Seiya's Back

heys,itz meeh again!thanx for at least reading to ch.2!feedback,comments,reviews all make me very happy!if i get really happy,i'll write better fics!and i want at least 5 more reviews before continuing this story!  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
I don't own Seiya-er-SailorMoon  
  
So please don't sue!  
  
:: means a person in thought  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
It felt good to be on Earth again,and he couldn't wait to see Odango and her friends again.As he walked on the busy streets of Tokyo,he saw a lone girl sitting on a bench with a sketch pad and pencils on her lap.She had long black hair with blue highlights and the most beautiful silver eyes he ever saw.For some odd reason,she gave him a deja vu.He walked towards the girl."Kon'wa.My name is Seiya Kou",greeted Seiya.The girl looked up at him.She raised a brow."Seiya Kou?Sailor StarFighter?" questioned the girl.Seiya's eyes widened."How d'you know?"he asked.The girl gave a small laugh."Haruka-san has told me many things of you",she answered."Haruka?Well,  
  
there goes my first impression.Hey,you aren't supposed to know I'm a senshi!"said Seiya."I'm a senshi also",said the girl."Oh.What's your name?"asked Seiya."Tsuki Tarento,but you'll be calling me Tarento",said the girl."Geez,you're so harsh on a sweet guy like me",said Seiya,chuckling."Sweet guy?Haruka-san told me you were a cross-dressing bastard",said Tsuki.Seiya frowned.::Wonder what else Tenoh told her?::  
  
**Meanwhile...**  
  
"Why have you called us all here,Mistress Demona?"asked Nephrite.Demona smirked."I have a plan to bring down those senshi brats.You,my loyal generals,shall capture the Inner Senshis.With them gone,Sailor Moon will be emotionally broken.  
  
That's when we attack Earth",said Demona,with an sadistic laugh."But what of Sailor Angel?Will she not try to comfort Sailor Moon?And what of the Outers?"queried Zoicite.Demona frowned."The Outer Scouts are out of town,and Sailor Pluto is guarding the Time Gate,but Sailor Angel pose as a problem...",mumbled Demona.  
  
Suddenly,Demona was sitting straight on her throne."He's near!My beloved is near!  
  
I can feel his aura!"said Demona.The generals looked at her with confusion.Demona formed an image in front of her generals.The image showed a man with dark hair and blue eyes."This is my beloved Satoshi,life was perfect...until she came",growled Demona."Would you like us to capture Satoshi also?"asked Kunzite.Demona smiled.  
  
"Excellent idea.Now go,and take your time.I want to be ready to greet our guests."  
  
******************************  
  
So who is Satoshi?Will the generals suceed in the kidnapping of the senshis?  
  
And what will happen to Usagi?Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Tenshi:Thanks for reading my fic!Remember,I want REVIEWS!I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!And my Seiya-chan!*looks around*Where's my Seiya-chan?What happened to my Seiya-chan?  
  
*Not Far Away...*  
  
Seiya:Must get away.Must warn people of crazy girl.Must need help!  
  
Tenshi finds Seiya.  
  
Tenshi:SEIYAAAA!YOU'RE MINE,SEIYA!!!*chases him*  
  
Seiya:*screams and starts to run away*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 


	4. WHAT!?

heyz!did ya guyz miss me?well,unless you been reading Falling For You (my other senshi/generals ficcie.a must read^^;;)...sorrie,but i've been kinda busy and i have other fanfics.well,here is the chapter little of you have been waiting for!  
  
-Tenshi  
  
DISCLAIMER:Duh.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
"So,Ami-chan,"started Usagi,munching on a rice doughnut (a.n. that reminds me, i'm soooo hungry!^^;;;;) "Why did you call us all here?"  
  
"Well,I was working on my mini computer when I found some negative energy around Tokyo",explained Ami.The scouts gasped.  
  
"But I thought we destroyed all those nega-jerks!That's why I came to Tokyo!"  
  
said Tsuki.  
  
"Yea!I thought we showed them all what the Sailor Scouts could do if you mess with Earth!"said Makoto.  
  
"I don't wanna fight again!We haven't for months!And I have a date this Friday!"  
  
whined Minako.  
  
"Ditto!"agreed Usagi.  
  
"Calm down,girls!"said Artemis lightly.Luna frowned at them.  
  
"I'm disappointed at you girls!As Sailor Scouts,you have obligations to serve your planet!"said Luna angrily.There was shame clearly written on their faces.  
  
"Rei,you haven't said anything at all.What's wrong?"asked Seiya.Rei looked at her friends with a disturbed expression on her face.  
  
"I can feel the negative energy.This enemy we're going to fight is not new.  
  
Guys,we're going to fight an enemy from the past",said Rei.The girls gasp.  
  
"You mean we could be fighting against the Death Phantom again?"asked Usagi.  
  
"Or Galaxia?"asked Seiya.  
  
"It could any one of them.Ami,would you please locate where the negative energy are?"asked Rei.Ami nodded and quickly typed on her mini computer.She then pressed a button which projected a map on a nearby wall.  
  
"The blinking black dots shows where the negative energy are located.Those colored dots are us",explained Ami.  
  
"Alright,I say we split up.That way,we'll defeat those youmas more faster.I'll take the one at the parking lot",said Minako as she took out her henshin stick and ran out.  
  
"I agree with Mina-chan!I'm taking the park!"said Makoto as she ran out.  
  
"Well,here I go.I'm taking the docks",said Ami as she ran out,leaving the projectile.  
  
"Usagi,I sense something bad is going to happen.If one of those dots disappear,you have to come that site quickly,understand?"asked Rei as she took out her henshin stick.Usagi nodded.Rei ran out.  
  
"So we're just gonna wait for them to disappear and then take some action?" asked Tsuki.Usagi shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to go after them!Cosmic Moon Power!"said Usagi,quickly transforming into Sailor Moon.  
  
"That's what I was waiting for!Star Crystal Power!"smirked Tsuki as she transformed into Sailor Angel.  
  
"You aren't going to leave Tuxedo Kamen out of this!"said Mamoru as he transformed too.  
  
"Seiya,aren't you going to transform?"asked Artemis.  
  
"Uh,I wasn't expecting any negative forces on Earth when I was packing",said Seiya.Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"Didn't Taiki and Yaten advised you to bring your henshin item?"asked Luna.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Who cares!?"cried Angel.  
  
"Those dots are disappearing!Ok,I'll take Mars,Angel,you take Mercury,Kamen, you take Jupiter,Seiya and cats,you take Venus!Let's move it!"commanded Moon.  
  
*************************  
  
so,watcha think?REVIEW!!!!!find out what happened to the senshis in the next chapter!  
  
-Tenshi 


End file.
